Forever Remember the Sun
by DezPride
Summary: Jacob once again runs away after Bella's wedding reception. While in the forest he is captured by Crimson-eyed vampires, trapped in a castle halfway around the world with few allies and little hope of escape he meets an unlikely friend. Jacob perspective.
1. Mr Brightside

I'm Mr. Brightside

My feet pounded loudly in my ears. I had been running for days. It didn't seem that far when rage had fueled me instead of desperation.

I couldn't believe she was going to marry that bloodsucker, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I had known the decision was coming and that she wasn't going to choose me, but knowing she was going to be his in every sense sickened me.

I knew he was old-fashioned and would want to marry her, a legitimate claim. I had hoped her aversion for marriage would stop her, but not even the memory of her parent divorce slowed her down. I was so shocked that day, standing outside the tent and about to fight in a battle. Shocked, along with confusion, hurt and anger.

I had suffered through it and put in a brave face. I went on and acted as if nothing was wrong. I had wanted to run when I found out but then I got hurt and I couldn't run. By the time I was healed I had accepted it, my mask was firmly in place.

It had taken a small slip of paper to destroy that mask I had so carefully worn after the newborn battle. I could stand the feel the pitying stares of my father and pack mates on my back. I could even stand Leah's scathing comments but when I opened that letter and read the wedding invitation it all came crashing down. My mask cracked and crumbled and I was exposed with nothing to hide behind.

I had taken off and transformed before I even hit the tree line outside my house. I ran without stopping for days. I ran until I couldn't smell the leeches, until I couldn't hear my pack brother's worried and frantic thoughts, until I couldn't feel my body or bring anymore oxygen into my lungs.

I finally had fallen exhausted to the forest floor. I don't know how long I had laid there but eventually I got up to find shelter and food. I lived as a wolf for a long time. Weeks, maybe months, time didn't pass the same way in my wolf form as it did when I was in my human form.

I eventually decided to go back. I found a town and learned the date. I felt a sense of panic. I had only three days until Bella's wedding. On the third day my love would be gone, trapped forever at eighteen. I had to see her one last time. I needed at least one last glimpse into her chocolate brown eyes. One last hug before her warm embrace would be cold, and her heart would be silent. I would have to live on it for the rest of my unnaturally long life.

I flew back to Forks. It was the day of the wedding but I still had a few hours to get there. I pushed myself harder and I arrived just after twilight. I could see the lights from the house and smell the leeches.

I was shocked to see a pile of clothes laid out just out of sight of the reception. They smelled of Seth, he was a good kid. I wonder how he knew I would return.

I dressed quickly and I knew he could sense me but I send him a message anyway, asking for permission to see his...wife. My brothers had noticed me as well and were moving discreetly in my direction.

Edward threw me an undecipherable look and began to lead Bella in my direction. She looked wonderful, a vision in white. I had never seen a woman look more beautiful and I had little hope I ever would again. I was truly stunned by her. I felt a pang of loss because she wasn't mine. If I had fought a little harder this might be our wedding.

I managed to get my final moments and a last hug but it was marred by my temper. Even though the whole point was to let her go, I still couldn't believe that the filthy leech planned to give her a real honeymoon. He was going to touch her, to soil her with his icy unnaturalness. I felt sick and the fury took over again, even though I tried not to let it.

I was loosing it. I took off running again. I couldn't believe what a coward I was. Tears leaked from my eyes and down my muzzle. I had never been in so much pain. A new wave hit me and I feel to the ground. It took me a few minutes to work through the overwhelming agony to realize that the pain wasn't emotional, or actually mine.

I was lying on the ground, writhing in pain, my nose filled with a sickly sweet stench. I was completely defenseless on the forest floor and surrounded by crimson-eyed vampires.


	2. Just What I Always Wanted

Author Note: Italics are Jacob's internal monologue.

Just What I Always Wanted

"I can't believe how easy it was to catch one." A large male said. "Aro will be so pleased with us."

"Don't you mean, Aro will be pleased with me? It was my gift after all that allowed us to catch the beast without harm to it or us, Felix." It was a young bell like voice but it's harsh words made it chilling instead of pretty.

"Yes, of course, Jane." The brute Felix quickly replied. Even though he was easily three times her size it was quite easy to see that she was the leader of this small group.

While the pain was fading and I waited to regain control of my limbs, they had bound me and fitted me with a muzzle. It was made of a strange metal alloy, I could smell silver mixed with titanium and some other substance that while it had a metallic, almost coppery scent I didn't believe it was metal I had ever encountered before. I tried but I was unable to break loose.

I was surrounded by about ten vampires but only two spoke. The others stood there, unmoving but I could sense their apprehension and smell their fear.

_Just what I needed to end the perfect day._

"He isn't a true child of the moon! Check the sky, there is no moon. Calm yourselves!" The little female barked at them. They all glanced up and I could hear them quietly confirming that the moon wasn't full or even visible from here and yet I was still an animal.

"If he isn't a real child of the moon, is he even worth the effort? Are we sure he can't break the chains?" Felix asked.

"Aro wanted one, that is all you need to concern yourself with; and I am sure. The only way for him to breakout would to be with his teeth and we are not going to remove the muzzle are we boys?" Her fierce look made it quite clear that this wasn't a question but they all murmured their ascent anyway.

"We need to move." Jane said. "Those Cullen freaks are much too close, We need to get out of the Olympic Peninsula and quickly."

_I'll be damn; the bloodsuckers were prejudice._

The largest one quickly picked me up, and I immediately began to struggle. I hoped I could slow them down enough and pray that a pack mate or Cullen was close enough to smell these leeches. I can't believe I had the bad luck to run from one set of leeches and into the arms of another set, only this set was unfriendly. I had the worse luck. I wondered if Karma was trying to tell me I am a jerk?

"I can't keep up with this fur-ball squirming!" Felix roughly tossed me to the ground.

I waited till the vampires gathered together. To discuss their options before I shifted and made a run for it. I would worry about being immodest later.

It took them less than a moment to begin chasing me. I had left most of them behind and was running almost blindly. The only goal was to escape them. I had thought I had made it but just as I stopped to catch my breath a marble body slammed into my back.

"Quickly, Give him the serum. That way we can go home sometime this century." Felix yelled from quite a distance

"We don't know if it will work or even what the side effects will be." The one holding me said. "Don't even think about trying to escape, I am a tracker, I can find you anywhere." He told me before standing up but he kept his foot in the center of my back to hold me to the forest floor.

I decided to call this one Scarecrow, he followed orders and added his input but he didn't seem to have a brain, and he also had strange almost straw like stiff hair. Five others joined him to hold me down and he injected me with something, waited a few moments and then steeped back. I felt it seep through my veins, with a burning that left even left my hot body feeling warm.

I studied the Scarecrow after I turned over, and almost laughed. I realized he was wearing eyeliner and red lipstick. I was almost giddy while I checked for nail polish and heels. I wasn't disappointed with the nail polish; it was black.

No heels. Damn.

I think he was going for a Punk/ Goth look. Checking them all over I noticed they all had that style of clothes or reddish colored capes. I guess it is to match their lipstick. I was laughing to myself quietly until I realized why their lips were red and I abruptly stopped laughing. Blood drinkers, the crimson stains were from a fresh feeding. These vampires drank human blood! Their lips were stained with innocent lives, I felt sick.

"What is that! I screamed." As the burning intensified, I writhed on the ground.

"It is Valium and a special mixture." Scarecrow answered.

A howl almost ripped from my throat but I refused to give them the satisfaction. I felt my body contort, this was worse than my first transformation. It took several minutes for me to be able to breathe again with out wanting to scream.

When I finally reopened my eyes I was once again over Felix's shoulder and we were flying through the trees. I was dizzy and nauseous; I felt fatigue creeping over me. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I descended into the darkness.

I woke up a few hours later and we were still running. Nothing but fields, it was some type of vegetable crops in all directions. I struggled to remain awake but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

The next time I regained consciousness I was feeling much better... until I realized I was on a plane, with crazed leeches, going to an unknown destination.

_I must have been really bad in my last life._

I mean let's take stock. I fall in love with a girl who not only is perfect but also already has a boyfriend. Said boyfriend turns out to be my mortal enemy and a leech. He leaves girl, girl is shattered, I put her back together, and we fall in love, just in time for fang-face to go all Romeo and try to commit suicide. She rushes off to save him, shattering my heart in the process and the filthy parasite doesn't even have the decency to actually die.

He comes back makes a grand speech about love and apologized and she takes him back. We spend time doing a stupid love triangle, fight in a newborn battle, in which I decided it, would be easier to end my life. She admits that she loves me, and convinces me not to end my life. Then she not only chooses him anyway but she marries the corpse. I can't believe I allowed myself to return to see her one last time. The thought of him touching her, him defiling her innocence sickened me, even more than him murdering her to make her as pale and cold, dead as him.

I wonder if he has bitten her yet, but even if she wasn't he would bite her soon. I wondered when I had become so bitter about everything. I had thought I had prepared myself and gotten over it.

I mean I had always known she would choose him in the end but I still felt an overwhelming sense of loss. I had failed her, failed to preserve her life, and even worse it was all at her own insistence.

I didn't want to die but I found myself almost relieved that my life might soon be ended. I guess if I couldn't have the girl I had wanted, maybe it was better to die before I had to face her in her new form, cold and dead, wanting nothing more than innocent people's blood. I relaxed as much as I could, while my memories of the time I spent with my pack brothers, my family and Bella. They all played like home videos in my head.

I must have fallen back to sleep because I was suddenly hoisted onto the Hulks back, once again. He was exciting the plane. The Scarecrow, whose name I now knew was Demetri, came to stand in my bleary line of vision. He smirked at me slightly.

"Welcome to Volterra, Italy. Home of the Volturi." He gestured grandly, as if I was some kind of tourist, who chooses to vacation here instead of a kidnapped werewolf.

"Thanks, I am unhappy to be here." I deadpanned. Bearing my teeth in an imitation of a smile. The creepy little girl was back. She smile sadistically, her smile promised intense pain if I tried to escape again.

"Not nearly as unhappy as you will be." She replied to me. She sniffed slightly, wrinkled her nose and then dismissed me completely. Turning back to the men, she barked for them to move it. Once again the burly and powerfully built males ducked their heads and followed without objection.

Damn and I thought Leah was a terror. I often called her a banshee in my mind but she had nothing on this harpy.

We moved through a grate in the huge wall surrounding the city. It was after dark, either late at night or very early in the morning. The streets were deserted and the leeches moved swiftly towards the center of the city.

We excited the narrow streets out into large open area; it must have been the center of the town. It held a huge fountain in the center and directly across from where we stood was an enormous clock tower. It was three-fifty-seven in the morning and I barely got to notice the strange red banners that hung from the tower before we were across the square and standing before the massive double doors made of a heavy oak. They had a sinister, creepy horror flick castle doors feel to them. It had brass knockers that looked like gargoyles and everything.

I wondered if their summer home was in Transylvania but I decided not to ask because Polly-Anna from hell was standing just to my left.

Scarecrow knocked and the door opened without the high pitched creaking I had been anticipating. I looked around; it looked like the lobby of a posh office building. I was so disappointed, no cobwebs or blood splattered walls.

I was about to laugh at my let down in the lack of horror when the doors slammed closed and that lock rasped into place. My sense of foreboding returned and I was filled with the terror of a scream queen.


	3. Moldy Vampires

Moldy Vampires

The leeches brought me through a labyrinth of hallways to a large chamber, filled with vampires. I was roughly thrown to the floor before three, thrown like seats, set upon a dais. More vampires entered through another door ad two dark haired vampires and a blonde one took the seats in front of me.

They were fragile looking with milky eyes and papery thin faces. Their eyes were blood red and they had elegant, suits with an old fashioned feel.

Good God, vampires that were literally older than dirt. Nosferatu's moldy grandfathers had kidnapped me. Why couldn't I have been picked up by a hottie vampire like Salma Hayek in From Dusk till Dawn? I wouldn't mind being chained to her wall.

I swear Bella's bad luck had rubbed off onto me. She got her happy ending by becoming a vampire, she would loose her clumsy, danger-magnet status so I guess Karma's decided to kick my ass for trying to split up the leech and her.

I was about to die or something equally horrific and I was almost totally disconnected from this whole experience. I turned my attention back to the Dracula triplets.

_Wow, they really are older than sin!_

Their skin was thin like paper and strangely translucent. I wondered if all vampires eyes went white like that, I knew they were not blind, their stares were too intense but it created a very strange effect and made me want to avoid eye contact. I could feel their critical eyes looking me over.

The one in the middle stood up and slowly circled me as if I were some sort of display, he might be interested in buying. He kept circling closer and closer until he was finally close enough that I could feel his brown coat brush against me.

I began to shake slightly; I was fighting the urge to shift because if I did, I would rip Count Chocula to shreds. I fought back a growl, there were too many, I didn't need to start a fight.

"Aro, he is trembling but I highly doubt it is from being cold." The one on the left spoke, he looked on with a morose expression and slightly bored. He almost sounded as if he didn't care if I ripped his friend into marble chunks.

"Yes, he does seem to be shivering. Do you suppose it is from fear, anger, or my proximity?"

I felt him move away. I wasn't trembling as hard as I had been before but adrenaline was still coursing through my veins like an electric current.

"Interesting, there is so much to be learned." His voice was soft, like feathers but it lacked the musical lilt or velvety feel the Cullen family possessed. I believed it was because I knew he was dangerous and sadistic, they couldn't quite disguise the menace in their voices. I could see the malicious gleam in their eyes.

"What is the point of having this foul smelling creature here? The law states we are to destroy all Children of the Moon!" The blonde on was arrogant and angry. I couldn't decide if he reminded me more of the blonde vampire Lestat in that novel or Paris Hilton. It didn't matter I was going to call him P. Staty.

Yeah, I think being kidnapped by vampires was the last straw, I had finally pushed over into madness. My mind must be gone. Oh well, it isn't like I have anything to live for, not anymore. Why should it matter if I die sane or not.

"I think he will make an excellent addition to our little family. I will be able to study him and maybe he will aid me in my experiments."

I snorted. I wasn't going to be his lap dog or an assistant to a fanged Frankenstein. Old blood breath could kiss my furry behind.

"Jane, my sweet, would you introduce our… new friend?"

"Yes, Of course, Master." Pollyanna was almost giddy to be addresses. I guess she was master's favorite little plaything. "Speak boy!" I felt a ripple of pain course through my body, almost arching my back.

"Go to hell, Fang face!" I spit back to her.

"That isn't very polite dog breath." She replied sharply. I could instantly tell that no one had mouthed off to her before, especially because her reply had followed a silence, while the others held their breath.

I was surprised when I didn't feel any pain. When I looked up her master was glancing at her warningly and her head was hung low in shame, her lower lip was protruding slightly in what would have been an adorable pout if she wasn't a murdering, intense pain in a glance, psychopath.

"Perhaps sister dear, pain is not the way to go. Master, would you mind if I tried, please?" The boy who looked to be Jane's twin said.

"Not at all Alec, Please give it your best try." He gestured magnanimously.

I turned to watch the little vampire approach. He was about my age, I would guess sixteen, give or take a year, when he was turned. I had no idea how old of a vampire he was but his eyes were not milky like his masters. He looked remarkably like his sister but with dark hair.

He stopped a comfortable distance away and gave me an intensely creepy look. I waited for his talent to hit me, expecting his gift to be held in his eyes like his sister's but not painful. I expected it to be just as horrible but not painful. It seemed he waited for something it happen, maybe he expected me to attack but I remained perfectly still.

After a few minutes of our stand off, he took a few steps closer and stopped. He studied me once again and leaned towards me. I was blown away by what happened next.


	4. Alec Volturi

**Alec Volturi**

"**I am Alec Volturi. Master Aro, Caius and Marcus are the rulers of the Volturi. The rest of us are guards, we enforce the law and punish vampires who break it. We are currently in the thrown room of Volturi Castle in Volterra, Italy." He smiled slightly at the end, an attempt to be friendly.**

**All the vampires looked bewildered and I was a little taken off guard myself at his exceptionally politely formal and but relatively normal introduction that I answered before I could stop myself.**

"**Jacob Black of La Push, Washington. I am the Beta of the Quileute wolf pack." I stood at the end, I had finally noticed I was kneeling at his feet, which would explain why I had been looking up at him, standing I was at least a head taller. I offered my hand and he firmly shook it.**

"**Beta... oh dear. The Second in Command. I dearly hope that won't disrupt you pack's dynamics." Aro said breathlessly.**

**I didn't actually believe that he cared about my pack and it wasn't like I had actually been acting as Beta these last few months. I wasn't about to admit to the leeches though that I had been depressed and ran away like a coward. **

**He watched me for a few minutes before motioning Alec back and approaching me offering his hand.**

"**Please?" I could tell it wasn't actually a request. I placed my hand in his and watched his enraptured expression but it quickly turned into a puzzle frown.**

"**Curious, I have only met one other person whose mind was closed to me, dear little Isabella. She is the wife of my good friend Carlisle's son Edward. I met her a few years ago when she came here to stop young Edward from committing suicide. It is a good thing too. They are a lovely couple and it would have been a real waste to destroy such talent. Oh, if only they had joined the guard. It is a real pity. Anyway, your mind isn't closed to me exactly, as hers is but I can not see it entirely just flashes. Perhaps because it is not entirely your own, being a pack animal you share you mind, correct? Perhaps it protects you from some vampire's gifts."**

**I can't believe he prattled on like I actually gave a damn. I briefly wondered if all vampires were this strange mixture of creepy and exasperating once they reached moldy status. However if Count Creepy was a friend of Cullen's daddy, things might not be as bad as I had thought.**

**He was watching me expectantly so I figured I could be accommodating and engage in some uncomfortable small talk.**

"**I don't really know. I have only come into contact with a few vampires and only seven of them I wasn't attempting to kill. Most of their gifts work on me.." I shrugged at the end to indicate I wasn't knowledgeable about any of it.**

"**Am I right to assume that the seven would be the Cullen Coven? Whose gift doesn't work?"**

"**Yes, it is the Cullen Family." I felt a need to defend the golden eyes vampires despite my dislike for them. I think this man would harm them if he could. "The little fortune teller can't see our futures."**

**There was something in his smile that told me I had just revealed something I shouldn't have. He is too interested in the Cullens. I wondered what his deal was. I would be more careful from now on what I revealed.**

"**Yet the others powers work. Very curious indeed." He then did a standing rendition of the thinking man. His head rested on his first and he found thoughtfully, remaining perfectly still. It was incredibly disconcerting how still they could be and not breathing was just wrong.**

**I could already tell this guy was going to be a lot of fun. As soon as I was out of Jane dear, direct line of vision I was making a break for it.**

"**Alec, Jane dear, Please escort our new friend to his accommodations. Aro continued to stare at me, with an almost obsessive hunger.**

**I followed the twins to my rooms. I looked the halls over searching for some type of creepy, horror elements associated with vampires. Sadly this area also lacked skulls, cobwebs and blood soaked carpets.**

**These vamps were almost as lame as the Cullens, with the exception of the whole castle in the ancient city and the mindless minions. They were almost normal by today's standards. So far this entire experience won't even make a good story to tell my pack mates. **

**We finally went through a door, it was just like the dozen of others we had passed. A large oak doors with aged brass handles and hinges.**

**The room looked comfortable, I had expected to be kept in the dungeon. Despite the lavish room, I knew I was a prisoner. Jane ordered Alec out and locked the door behind her. My room was round, so I was in one of the towers. It had lots of windows, they were very narrow and had been sealed shut. I could unseal them but I wouldn't be able to squeeze through. I wouldn't be escaping from my room.**

**I explored a bit. I had a huge bathroom, a television, several video game consul and almost every game and CD and DVD in existence. I also had a stereo, mini fridge and a library, along with an array of supplies to amuse myself. Things for drawing, writing and painting, even knitting. I guess they didn't know what would amuse me.**

**They had also bought me an enormous wardrobe. It was filled with an assortment of clothes in various colors and a few different sizes. It also had a strange series of cloaks. They were all a lot like the ones my captors wore but not in the red, black or gray they sported.**

**I ran my fingers over them. They were a fine material, crushed velvet I think. Pretty expensive stuff. They were all lined in a silky smooth fabric, satin maybe, there were also a few made of heavier material for the cold with fur collars.**

**The first one was white, then there were several in various shades from emerald green to chocolate brown, and all shades between. In the vary back was one in sapphire blue.**

**It reminded me if the dress Bella wore to prom. She always looked beautiful in this shade of blue. It really complemented her skin town making her look more ravishing and somehow more fragile and delicate. **

**I removed it from the hanger and curled up with it in the large bed they had provided me with. I clutched the robe and lost myself to the fair beauty I had loved with the deep chocolate eyes that would soon be turned scarlet, just like the sheets I laid upon.**


	5. Experiments in Endurance

Experiments in Endurance

The next day Alec brought me breakfast and then escorted me down to the training facilities. It was a massive state-of-the-art room, the size of three football fields. The temperature had dropped dramatically. I figured I was a few stories underground.

The tests Aro performed started out easy enough. I ran on a treadmill in both my forms. They were checking my speed and stamina, my endurance. They had me run a series of obstacle courses and fight a few of the lower ranking guards, individually and in-groups.

I wasn't worried about any of these activities; in fact it was kind of fun. I showed off a little bit. It was a lot of fun to spar with the vamps, I didn't have to worry about harming them, and Aro didn't care if my instincts took over and harmed any of them but I was still careful. I missed running in the forest but it still felt good to stretch my legs inside.

After the physical tests it got a little weird. He had the gifted guard use their powers on me. Some of them worked, while others didn't. I was immune to some gifts like Chelsea and Alec but Marcus could clearly see my relationship ties and Jane's power still worked though it was as strong.

Marcus explained his gift to me. He said it was almost like ribbons tied around people, connecting them. The brighter and thicker the ribbon the stronger the relationship. Mine had been thick and strong when I arrived but were slowly fading. He told me that the bonds with my pack and Bella had been very strong but something had begun to happen that was causing them to weaken. I wasn't afraid, I assumed it was the distance, my pack ties should be strong just as ever, only a little bit of time and distance between us. . I knew I was cutting ties with Bella, I couldn't see her if she was married to the bloodsucker. I had locked her away in my heart and mind.

I terrible thought entered my mind. What if I had been exiled from the pack, is that what was weakening our bonds. I was second in command; I couldn't just be ousted. Perhaps my second disappearing act had been the last straw and Sam had replaced me.

I would worry about it after I escaped. A good thing I learned today I learned that Jane's power was still fading. If I braced myself, I can stay on my feet and keep moving. I hoped I would never have to find out how bad her powers could be.

I think the weirdest thing was when Aro asked for bodily fluids. I stared at him for several moments before rolling up my sleeve for a blood sample. He removed the needle and brought out a cotton swab. He rubs it against the inside of my cheek. He also asked for a urine test. I found this all odd but I had done the same thing at the doctor's office a hundred times. I was a little put off by the idea of giving this creepy vampire a sperm sample when I realized he really meant all fluids.

I instantly knew he was up to something but I figured it was better to humor him, and cooperate for now, as long as the requests were simple. I could feel my cheeks burning as I brought him the sample in front of half the guard.

He collected all the samples and had me herded back to my room, this time Alec came and spent several hours hanging out with me. I think he genuinely liked me, as I did him but he was Aro's lackey and I needed to stay vigilant.

I wondered if Alec could become a real friend and perhaps help he to escape. Then I wondered if Aro had sent him to earn my trust and lower my guard but to what end?

Surely Aro wasn't just curious or what I was capable of, there must be a greater purpose but what? He had not asked any more about the Cullen family. So this couldn't be about them. They could easily wipe out the Cullens and my pack, so this wasn't about us either.

The only thing left to consider was that they were comparing me to these Children of the Moon or all most unbelievable, Aro really was just curious. Something I seriously doubted.

Thank again if he was ancient, life must be boring after a while. There is only so much sadistic torture you can engage in before you need a new hobby, right? I could totally picture Aro in a lab coat with chemistry set playing the mad scientist. I mean life has to be boring with only the angry and the emo vamps to hang with.

I would include Jane in this category but twenty bucks say that even her masters find her creepy and don't want to be in her line or sight. Or maybe play dolls with her.

I decided I would crash out, worry about their nefarious plots tomorrow. I hoped that a few hours sleep would make this whole situation a little less bizarre.


	6. Strange Immunity

Strange Immunity

I woke the next morning to find Alec waiting with breakfast. He wore a dark cloak over his regular suit. I glanced at him curiously, noticing his uneasy behavior.

"We are going out on a mission. Jane is being left in charge." He explained lamely. His helpless gesture let me know this was unusual and a cause for unease. "Aro and Marcus are going as well."

Ah. It all became clear. The little sadist was being left to watch over the prisoner. I knew I should be worried but after my dreams of Bella last night I couldn't find it in me to care. I had dreamt about her wedding, her wedding night, and her life. At first it was her and I. We were finally together happy. We had a lovely home and a little pack of beautiful children. I was filled with peace and contentment. Until a dark reddish hued cloud came over my family.

My sweet dream had then altered into a horrible nightmare. I had a vision of her, wrapped in the leech's arms. They were smiling, she was then pregnant and dying. I wasn't there to save her, he leaned down over her, kissing her neck softly before plunging his razor sharp teeth into her delicate throat. She was in pain and I was totally helpless. She was cold, hard, and dead. Her eyes an eerie crimson instead of chocolate brown. Holding the hand of a little leech and laughing as it drained Forks dry.

I was deeply disturbed but I figured it was a reaction to stress. Not to mention being surrounded by their pungent, sickening stench. Leeches didn't procreate, or the others would have a whole bundle of baby parasites.

I shook off the dream. I had an actual threat to deal with, I didn't think Aro would approve of them killing me but harming me might not seem so bad to him. I wasn't sure he would punish them for torturing me. I doubted it.

I comforted myself with the knowledge that they couldn't harm me too seriously because I would no longer be useful, and I did heal pretty quickly. I realized Alec was watching me, looking more frustrated by the second and I had completely forgot he existed.

"Don't worry they will not kill me." I finally replied.

"There are things worse than death. Like being helpless in my sister's care." He retorted as he moved towards my door. "We will return as quickly as possible." He promised me.

"See you later." I quipped.

He shut the door and I was once again left in peace, with only my own mind to entertain me. I kept getting flashbacks of my dream. It kept me feeling nervous and made it hard to stay still. I took a long leisurely shower and ate my breakfast, savoring it. Once I had completed these tasks I laid down on the bed and attempted to get some nightmare free rest.

A few hours later I was shocked awake by an intense bout of pain. I instantly knew I had a guest and exactly which one of the uninvited ones I was dealing with.

"Hey Poochie, were you sleeping!" She asked in a grating sing-song voice.

"Nope. I was reading with my eyes closed." She didn't laugh, not even a chuckle. I thought it was funny.

"I don't like being sassed in front of the Master. Most know not to cross me, I will have to teach you."

I was hit with a powerful blast of pain but with every wave she sent, I felt less of the effects. In fact I felt stronger, more energized. It was almost as if I was building an immunity to her powers. Aro had said Bella's mind was closed and it made their mental gifts useless against her. As a wolf I was naturally had some immunity to their less than ideal... charms. I wondered if I could be building a mental shield similar to Bella's.

I was already able to keep Aro out, maybe with time and practice I would be able to repel them all. I had a feeling Jane was going to make sure I got all the practice I could ever need. I realized that she feared she would loose Aro's favor. So in order to make sure I knew my place she would torture me for encroaching on her territory.

She kept it up on and off for a few hours. I kept screaming even after I could no longer feel her sting. I would pant when she relaxed and tense and yell when she glared. I was amazed that after the first hour went by I would feel a second of pain and then nothing. Eventually it felt like a pinch and then nothing at all. It was working.

She came back for a few hours everyday for almost a week. I was totally immune by day three. I didn't even feel the initial blast anymore. I was smiling on the inside, their greatest weapon was not totally useless against me. my inner wolf would bristle and growl when she entered, knowing she intended to cause me pain but I would keep him inside so she would believe I was at her mercy. I hoped my strange new immunity would last.

Alec came back after six days. I was thankful to him because I was tired of screaming and my throat was a bit sore. He kept me company while I ate and educated me in vampire lore. They had an amazing appreciation for history, myths, legends, and lore.

I found it slightly ironic that these Italian vampire were religious and based their history on the Bible. Apparently before God created Eve from Adam he had mated Adam with Lillith. When she demanded to be considered Adam's equal and refused to submit and lay beneath him, Adam became furious and had her banished from Eden. God them provided him with Eve.

Alec explained that in Satanism their were figures to stand opposite God. God the Father stood opposite from Lucifer. God the Son stood across from Satan and the Holy-spirit stood across from the Devil. Where as Mary is the mother of God, Lillith stood in for the mother of all evil. She gave birth to all of Lucifer's children. These vampires believed that they were the children

of the demons that Lillith gave birth to.

I wasn't sure how much faith Alec had in the story, but he told it well and it was a compelling story line. I wondered though. If God made Lillith, wouldn't she be a good pure being, even if Lucifer wasn't. Alec looked at me as if I were crazy. I wondered if I was right and if it was Mommy-dearest influence that gave rise to vampires like the Cullens.

Aro and the guard are ancient. Their in their thousands while the rest of the guard are anywhere from newborns to a few centuries. Aro could have created and circulated this story but to what purpose?

Alec went on to tell me that while he and his sister were human they had strange gifts, and a strange amethyst eye color. They were branded as witches and children of the damned. The villagers sentenced them to be burned at the steak.

"We were choking on the smoke, the tears were so thick we could barely see. The fire burned so hot, I prayed for a quick death. Jane screamed and called out for vengeance. Barely a moment passed before we were freed. The bodies of towns-people were everywhere. The streets were flooded with blood. The fire was put out and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder before the burning began again in earnest.


	7. Experiments in Alchemy

Experiments in Alchemy

Alec spent several days entertaining me with vampire lore and stories of missions he and the others had been on. He was quite entertaining and I often wished he and I had meet under better circumstances.

Aro had been away all during this time and Alec was very uneasy because he was "in the lab." I laughed to myself. I could totally picture Aro in a white lab coat, crazy hair, giggling madly and yelling "its Alive" in his creepy voice, what an interesting past time for the king of vampires. Alec chastised me not to laugh, that Aro was dangerous and what ever was going in the lab had to do with the samples I had provided.

"I am telling you, Jake. Something isn't right. He is far to pleased with those sample and the results he has received so far."

"How much harm could he really do? It isn't possible to blend our races or create werewolves from a bite. My blood and saliva are totally useless as viable samples. All the samples are." I was exasperated; we kept running in circles with this conversation.

"Not all of them are useless." He all but whispered. My hearing was acute enough that I heard him anyway.

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded. I tried to reign in my temper.

"One of the samples was viable. It was living and could reproduce."

"I don't get it, dude." I replied dumbly.

Alec looked away and I realized that if he had been able his cheeks would have been stained red. He made a vague gesture and mumbled something. I began to understand and I suddenly realized how young Alec truly was to be embarrassed about this topic.

"He has your seed." He finally ground out, looking everywhere but at me.

"He can't use it on vampires." I replied quickly, feeling the prickliness of unease affect myself as well. Creeping up my spine.

"There are creatures other than vampires here. I don't know much but I can smell them. There are creatures here that have never been in these walls before." Alec looked dismayed. "I will do some research and see you later." Alec opened the door just as Felix appeared. The others vampire nose wrinkled and he gave me a despairing glance before informing Alec that Marcus requested his presence.

I saluted Alec before lying back onto my bed pondering his words, other creatures. He didn't say humans but creatures. I wondered what creatures he could have that would be genetically capable of mixing with my DNA. This was the purpose I had brought here to fulfill. He wished to create hybrids? It would be like a plague, if he could create creatures to do his bidding, the world would not be safe. Did he have another of my kind when he brought me here?

This must be the reason for trying to keep me in such good health; he needs me in one piece to provide stud services. The thought sickened me. Yet not so long ago I had imagined having several children, all with Bella's big soulful doe eyes. That picture was gone now. I would never have the opportunity to have offspring. I would never imprint and would live my life alone. I could not risk having another heartbreak like I felt loosing Bella.

I laughed. If Aro's experiment worked, it might be my only chance at being a dad. I must be loosing my mind. Laughing at a time like this. At least I retained enough sanity that I wasn't thrilled about Aro's possible motives and I prayed he was more innocent than that though I knew he wasn't.

"Essence of Jacob. Oh better Jacob's Man Juice." Yeah he could sell it in vitamins stores as a protein supplement, in a bottle or as a liquid gel. I laughed manically. Yup, my sanity was definitely slipping.

I settled into chuckling darkly to myself. Vampires couldn't have children but other creatures could. I hoped it wasn't a human that he planned to use. At least he only had enough for a single child, there was no guarantee that the child would survive or be male. So he wouldn't be getting more samples, at least from me. Female children would be completely human or sterile. He wouldn't be creating an army from my samples. I was contented with this revelation.

I though of my only pack sister, Leah. I had never known a female could be a wolf. The Elders were even puzzled; claiming that Leah was indeed the first on record. They figured that she carried the genes on both sides of her family tree, even though Leah's mother Sue didn't have the ability both her children did. I wondered for a moment. We assumed Leah was unable to have children because she had the ability to transform but maybe she could transform because she was sterile.

Maybe Mother Nature was making up for stealing Leah's ability to create life by granting her the status of Protector. Yes, I female child would be useless to the vampires. Aro could do all the experiments he wanted he would not be breeding a pack of guard dogs from me.

***Aro's Perspective***

In the lab deep below the Volturi's castle Aro was laughing in exalted triumph. The various samples he had collected from the bodies of various fallen foes and his current favorite had proved his theory. All of his vast experiments had produced positive results, the theory was sound. A few more tests and he would be ready for the next phase in this plan.

He was confident that once the practical part of his plan was in action, he could estimate the success rate from the first group of results. His crimson eyes glowed in sinister satisfaction. All the vampires he had lost would not be in vain, he had made the right choice in sacrificing them, they were a means to an end and this positive proved that the ends would justify the means.


	8. Alone in the Dark

Alone in the Dark

*** Perspective Unknown***

I can smell another. I am confused and sluggish. They have me under the influence of some kind of drug. This creature smells similar to me but is not of my kind. I wonder how they caught it. A satisfied smile touches my lips; they will not be able to take my clan by surprise again. I grimace, whatever is left of my clan anyway. I will take solace that some of them made it and are well hidden and safe from harm.

I try to shake off the fog they keep me under. I drag my grimy fingers through my badly matted hair. Dirt is caked under my fingernails and the black polish is almost completely chipped away. There is little left of my black jeans and tank top. It has been a rough couple of months.

I hope they will let me shower soon. I am in dire need of fresh clothes and a thorough scrub down. The moons cycle had passed and with it my strength. The devils were much more relaxed now, thinking they had beaten me. I hope my family comes for me soon. I know they will, if they can find me, I am a long way from home.

Tears slip down my face as the vivid memories of my childhood and the moments preceding my capture flash behind my eyes burned into my retinas. So many lost in the surprise attack of these red-eyes demons. I want to send them all back to hell.

I know what the soul-reader is planning, I just don't understand what he hopes to accomplish. His gifts don't work on my kind, they never will. Even if he were able to rebuild my clan's proportions to the legends of old, we would never submit to him and guard his fortress as he hopes. What could he possibly hope to gain, they were such confounding creatures. This fog didn't help. I would need clarity to escape.

He can only subdue us through superior numbers, why would he attempt to breed more. I had watched him cut into my clans-men and steal precious sources of life from their quickly cooling bodies. He was a monster.

I knew I had to escape and soon. I cannot allow him to further his plans any further; he would truly be unstoppable if he succeeded. Once my strength returned I would escape and take his new prisoner with me. I hoped it would be in time to save them.

The little girl's powers were terrifying. Even though I was unable to feel the affects I had seen her use it on the vampires to be executed. She was the worst kind of leech, a sadist with a terrible destructive power. I hoped my new ally was as immune as I was but I knew few had my immunity to their powers.

I prayed she would not be allowed to use her powers. I began trying to monitor the other captive, since they wasn't of my bloodline it was very difficult for me to connect with them. It took my days to tap into their essence and forge a bond. I kept a close watch through the bond. They helped me clear some of the fog in my brain. I wouldn't allow myself to fall under the influence if the drugs but by linking my life force with theirs I could allow them to burn off some of the effects.

I felt the jolt as Jane began the torture of the other captive. I prayed his strength would last as I sent them some of my own to them, taking a bit of their pain until I could block the affects for them. I was finally able to offer them complete protection after a few intensely painful hours.

I was very grateful I could protect him. I knew it was a male. I am not sure how but his feel was distinctly masculine. I could feel his sorrow, his loss and his loneliness. I could also get hints of his anger, determination, humor and unrelenting strength, these virtues alone made him worthy of protection. I felt my heart soften a little for a soul who could relate to what I was going through.

I felt my anger spike. My new friend was sleeping, with him burning off the poison they put into my blood. I was thinking clearly for the first time in months. My rage was taking over. I would give anything for a few minutes alone with that small female vampire. She was totally useless without her special talent, as I had been about to prove to her when that dart had entered my side.

She hated me for embarrassing her in front of the other guards. The only happiness I had received since my capture was when I over heard the guards discussing her humiliation by a young human girl, Isabella Swan. Apparently a few years ago, they ran into a human that possessed immunity to mental gifts. I prayed I would escape, maybe even meet this special girl someday.

When I taunted her about it later, she had given me quite a beating but only after she made sure I was completely immobile. It was worth it just to recall in perfect clarity her furious face and hear her grating voice swearing Isabella and myself into the depths of hell.

Yes, indeed. I couldn't wait to meet Isabella who had completely humiliated Jane, most feared of all the Volturi.


	9. Arrivals

Arrivals

Aro had been leaving a lot more often than before, and dragging Alec along for the ride. Jane was coming almost daily to "torture" me. They had yet to figure out that I had become immune to their gifts.

I figured the goal was to break me down, bully me into submission. Aro would not harm me directly but his little minions could "behind his back." I wondered why he wanted to weaken me, I had been amiable so far, why not just ask for what he wanted. He must know I would never willingly do whatever he wanted and he would be forced to persuade me.

Except for causing harm to innocents or turning on my pack brothers, I could think of nothing I would have to be tortured for to consider doing; especially if it was killing vampires. I felt my body stiffen as I considered a vampire I would never harm…Bella. Since I didn't know how long I had been held captive, I wasn't sure of the date. Had she married the tick, and already become a bloodsucker? Did Aro wish to destroy the girl I had loved now that she was a leech?

I didn't think I could do it. I couldn't even imagine it. If I was honest with myself, I would have had a hard time killing the Cullens; mostly momma leech and Doctor Fang. Despite the smell Carlisle saved lives every day and Esme reminded me of my mother. I could never hurt those Bella loved. Well maybe the bitchy Barbie, she didn't like Bella anyway. I tried to picture the others... the huge Hercules one, the tiny pixie, even the emo soldier was safe. I paused, Edward. He would be ash if I ever saw him again, I vowed, knowing I wouldn't kill Bella's lover. No matter how much I hated him for ruining my beautiful Bella and silencing her heartbeat.

Despite my love for her, or maybe because of it, I wanted him dead. Even as these feelings and thoughts rushed through me, I felt wearied by my hatred and found it slipping away. I felt emptied and drained, lonely. I was devastated to discover that my memory of Bella is fading. I no longer perfectly recall the depth of her eyes or the warm spread of pink across her pale cheeks. Her pull no longer feels as strong. She is slowly fading, that constant tugging I felt no longer leads to Bella, or even the forest any longer. No, now the pull is something much closer... and unknown to me as of yet.

During my musings the little leech had grown bored. I was blissfully alone in my room. I was filled with a strange humming energy, anticipation, something was rapidly approaching. I could feel it, but I didn't understand it. My room began to darken as I drifted in and out of consciousness. A strange sound from outside brought me instantly awake. Hurried voices sounded somewhere beneath my open window.

I quietly moved towards it, and peered out. I could see but no one would be able to see me. Aro's two right hand men were trying to argue quietly. The blonde one disapproved of something Aro had in the works and wanted the morose one to back him in scraping the project.

"It is too dangerous to have them here. The others are coming for them." Caius said angrily.

"They are few in number and we are ready for them. They will never enter Volterra. Even if they did, Alec and Jane alone could stop them." Marcus clearly didn't care about these "visitors."

"In two weeks we could be overrun!"

"No. Nothing more is to be said. Let Aro have his fun and play with his pets. He will tire eventually and destroy them. It is of no concern to us." With that Marcus swept away, eventually the other followed.

I looked up at the sky; it was completely devoid of light, no moon. In two weeks it would be bright and completely full. It would illuminate the grounds perfectly. The vampire's castle could be overrun at that time but by whom? Or more importantly what?

The strength that had filled me began to drain. I assumed the earlier fight or flight response to the torture had finally passed, since I no longer needed extra strength to deal with Jane. That feeling, an almost tingling sensation had been happening more often and lasting longer, then almost instantly afterwards I would sleep deeply for hours.

I must be building a defense system against the leeches. I wonder why it didn't happen around the Cullens. Theories kept popping into my mind, a jump in evolution? It happened suddenly and only since I have been in Italy. I kept getting more questions than answers and the only person who could tell me, I didn't trust...Aro. Knowledge from him came at a price; I might not be willing to pay. I was done with Captain Creepy; I wanted to go home to my pack.

Time moved swiftly and in a heartbeat a week and a half had passed. In a matter of days the moon would be full and the guests would arrive. They were nervous, even Alec and Jane. Extra guards were constantly on patrol, they acted as if the expected an invasion, not a few uninvited guests. If the ticks were afraid I could be in grave danger, yet I didn't seem to be able to find it within myself to care. Nothing mattered anymore if I couldn't get home and be with my pack and my father, I would be better off dead, than here.

I wallowed in my misery for a few more days, until Alec unexpectedly burst into my room. He looked wild and slightly crazed. He looked like a real vampire in that moment.

"The moon will be completely full in two days and they will be here. When they come, you have to escape and get far away from here. Aro has finally lost his mind; he must not be allowed to create his new army. Flee, find your brothers, you are safer with them. If I survive the battle and no one learns of my deceit, I will find you. Just make sure you are away when the moon sets. I'll help you escape, I send someone for you." When he finished speaking he blurred away as if he had never been there at all. I didn't see him again that day and when he did return, it was with my meals. He acted as if he had not warned me and I didn't bring it up. Vampires are very strange creatures; I guess not speaking about it lessened the chance of anyone hearing.

The day of the full moon arrived and the constant activity came to an immediate stop. The castle was as silent as the grave. It almost felt deserted. Alec came with a tray, telling me that Aro and his brothers had taken the wives and select members of the guard into a hidden chamber. Only Jane and Alec remained of the elite guard.

"He wanted you. However, I convinced him it would be too dangerous. It would tempt them to come after you. He believed me. Don't forget what I told you." He left shortly after that and I decided to sleep until sunset.

When the alarm went off, I sat by the window, watching and waiting for the moon to rise over the horizon. When it finally did, the garden was filled with and eerie stillness, unnatural quiet. My heart began to pound and I became absolutely still, I barely breathed for fear of breaking the silence.

I was in shocked awe when the guests finally appeared, it was as if they materialized from the mist, they swept through the courtyard. The vampires appeared frozen in place, just staring ahead. My eyes were riveted to their gracefully haunting forms. It all made perfect sense now, even my purpose in being brought to the castle, all the tests. My realization was shattered by a mournful cry. Once the silence was broken, the battle began.


End file.
